Education of physicians and allied health professionals will be carried out in two formal courses at the University of Texas Health Science Center and six regional symposia in the North Texas area. Education of patients and families will be carried out in association with the regional symposia. A computerized registry of patients and their clinical and laboratory findings will be continued at the Presbyterian Hospital of Dallas as a demonstration project. A program in orthopedic surgery is being initiated which will consist of three parts: 1) a study of the value of continuous monitoring of hand structure and function in rheumatoid patients; 2) a study of the value of continuous monitoring of structure and function of the foot in rheumatoid patients; and 3) development of a teaching program for patients with RA developed from the point of view of orthopedic surgery.